1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium, particularly to the type in which managing data for managing data recorded in a recording area are recorded, and a recording or reproducing apparatus and method for such a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus and a recording medium such as a magneto-optical disc with which musical pieces and general data can be recorded and reproduced are known. Particularly, those magneto-optical discs which enable a user to not only reproduce information therefrom, but also record sounds such as music, etc. thereon have been recently made public.
A recording and/or reproducing apparatus using such a magneto-optical disc has been generally used to record/reproduce audio signals of music, etc., and this type of recording and/or reproducing apparatus is expected to enable an user to record/reproduce video (image) data in synchronism with sounds such as music, etc.
If video data are also considered to be recorded and/or reproduced together with audio data using a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is originally developed for recording and reproduction of sounds (audio data), there would occur a problem that it is difficult to keep compatibility with a recording medium on which only audio data are recorded. That is, not only a system which is capable of recording and reproducing both of pictures (images) and music is merely provided, but also it is required to keep such compatibility that, for a recording medium on which video data are newly recorded, only audio data are recordable/reproducible using a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for ordinary magneto-optical discs to enjoy music, etc. while both of audio data and video data can be simultaneously reproduced using a recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a video input and output function to enjoy both of pictures and music like a Karaoke with pictures or a video equipment.
Further, in this type of recording and/or reproducing apparatus, there is a case where no reproduction can be performed by any one other than special persons, for example, when high secrecy is required for recorded data. In some cases, it is required that prescribed video or audio data can be reproduced by only those persons who know identification numbers for these data.